Black Kitten
by DawnKittyWriter
Summary: La joven ghoul Yuragi Anatsuye debe buscar su lugar en la comunidad en la que nació, mientras lo intenta, conocerá a su guía en este viaje inesperado. Esta es la historia de un conejo que le enseñará a una gatita a convertirse en una gata adulta fuerte y sin miedos.
1. Prólogo

Era una noche terriblemente fría. Bueno, yo de por si ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de noches, pero ese día había sido tan cálido que la noche se me había quedado helada, o talvez es que ya me acostumbraba a los rayos del sol. Como sea, ya hace tres meses que, gracias a esas criaturas de las que se supone que debo alimentarme, había conseguido una vida más digna. Llevaba toda mi vida viviendo en un solo y oscuro callejón del que solo salía de noche, por lo que era más pálida que nadie al llegar. ¡Ahora me di cuenta que soy casi color canela! Aun no entiendo porqué los ghouls debemos alimentarnos de humanos, para mi han sido muy buenos. Me han dado un hogar y un trabajo, trabajo en Fallen Roses Café, un café estilo gótico al que acuden muchos otros ghouls. Bueno, el jefe es ghoul, todos mis compañeros son ghouls, el jefe me contrató mientras vivía en el refugio y los humanos me dieron un pequeño departamento a solo 10 minutos en moto de Fallen Roses. Bueno, así es como inició mi nueva vida. Todos mis compañeros me han dicho que trate de no usar mi kaguna, y no solo por la CCG, que aunque ahora es más débil que nunca, siguen rastreandonos en el Distrito 20, sino por esa organización ghoul, Aogiri no Ki, de quién dicen que planean secuestrarme por mi kagune binario. Bueno, ¿y qué con mi kagune? Que es muy especial, pero ¿y qué? ¿Para que querrían un kagune binario que solo me ha traído problemas toda mi vida?. Es que, mi kagune es una mezcla entre el de mi padre, un ukaku y mi madre, una bikaku, de modo que parezco tener el aspecto de ser una especie de animal alado con cola larga. Pero, bueno, solo tiene buen aspecto. Me cuesta extremadamente demasiado manejar dos kagunes al mismo tiempo. Bueno, eso sería todo a como va mi vida. Sigo alimentandome de suicidas y cadáveres descuidados.


	2. Cap 1- ATRAPAR UN GATO NO ES FÁCIL

Bueno, ¿como empezó todo aquí...? Ah, sí, creo que ese día andaba despistada. Acababa de salir de Fallen Roses cuando casi le caigo encima a un chico, era como de pelo negro azulado, y por su olor noté que era un ghoul, igual que yo, aunque no recuerdo haber visto si el lo notó. Bueno, el chico me miró con cara de "¡Fijate donde vas, baka!". De todos modos, solo me disculpé y seguí, aunque él se me quedó viendo bastante rato. No lo sé, pero me sentí como que había descuidado algo y que estaba en peligro, por lo que apresuré el paso. Hace mucho que tengo ese "sexto sentido felino" que me indica cuando debo huir. ¡Ya recuerdo que era! Olía a que era de Aogiri no Ki... si bien casi no les temía, sí sabía que no podía ser demasiado confiada o terminaría mal... terriblemente mal.

Era el día después de aquella noche después del trabajo, alrededor de las 10:00 am. Estaba tan vacío que entre lo empleados que estabamos nos pusimos a jugar con la computadora. Kushiyama iba ganando el juego, cuando entró alguien. Era el chico de anoche. Se me puso la piel de gallina al ver que él también me reconoció, pero peor aún cuando Kushiyama me dijo que _yo_ lo fuera a atender. Tragué saliva y me fui. El estómago lo tenía más retorcido que mis rizos... ¡yiaj! Porfin llegué a la mesa que había escogido, la mesa que estaba junto a los rosales morado oscuro que habíamos plantado para celebrar el aniversario de Fallen Roses. Creo que él y las rosas se veían muy bien juntos... ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué dije? Lo que sea... solo fui y le pregunté si podía tomarle la orden. -Una taza de café sin azúcar- me dijo mirando hacia los rosales, dificilmente haciendo contacto visual alguno conmigo. Me frustré un poco, pero mantuve la calma y me fui a dejar la orden. -Hmmmm... Yuragi, no creas que no te vi...- me dijo Kushiyama con una sonrisa pícara. Le hize un gesto de "¿Qué?" con la cara medio sonrojada. _Medio_ sonrojada, osea... ay, lo que sea.  
Kushiyama le llevó la orden a Suye, que estaba en la cocina, mientras yo me sentaba en la barra del café. El chico me miraba de vez en cuando con el rabillo del ojo, y yo, con el ceño fruncido y la cara sonrojada, alejaba la mirada. ¿Qué me miraba tanto? Me fijé en la camisa a ver si estaba enseñando mucho o si tenía alguna mancha, pero nada... entonces me di cuenta que me estaba mirando a los ojos. Me le quedé viendo mientras ponía mi cabeza sobre mi mano derecha y la izquierda empezaba a mover el dedo sobre la mesa. Miré mi mano ya impaciente. -Suye, ¿recibiste la orden?- dije desde mi asiento hacia la cocina, en eso salió Suye de la puerta con el café. -Aquí está, la máquina se atoró por eso duré tanto- me dijo. Me levanté y tomé la taza en mis manos, empezando a acercarme al chico. Él seguía ido en los rosales. - Aquí está su orden- dije, con el tono acantado y femenino que usaba para atender a los clientes. Me volvió a ver con el rabillo del ojo y entonces se giró y me miró a los ojos (¡por fin!). -Gracias, Yuragi- me dijo. Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre, en Fallen Roses nunca usabamos broches con el nombre de nadie... -¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?- pregunté bastante sorprendida. -Ya nos hemos conocido, nada mas que no me reconoces- me dijo, entonces tomando un sorbo del café. ¿Que ya lo conocía? Tenía que ser una broma... de todos modos, no era un mensajero, así que no me preocupaba que sí me preocupaba era que era de Aogiri no Ki, y si sabía mi nombre no podía ser bueno. Lo miré desconfiada y me despedí, ya era mi hora de salida.

-Igual, es solo mi trabajo...- escuché esa voz a mis espaldas, era el chico, que había salido después de mi. -Ya en serio, ¿quién eres y como me conoces?- le dije volteandome. Se acercó a mi serio, completamente serio...- Kirishima Ayato, ya me conoces de hace mucho tiempo- me dijo mirandome serio a los ojos. Me sonrojé, siempre me sonrojo si me miran a los ojos. -Tú eres de Aogiri... dime, ¿qué diantres quieres ellos conmigo? ¿Porqué me persiguen?- pregunté dandole nula importancia a su identidad. -Como dije, es solo mi trabajo...- me dijo, bajando la vista. Me sentí acorralada y me eché atrás, comenzando por un trote despacio a correr desesperada. Me metí a un callejón, por aquello de cualquier lucha en la que tuviera que usar mi kaguna. Vi que no entraba el chico, sino tres hombres, todos ghouls. Solté mi kaguna, el ukaku de mi madre y el bikaku de mi padre, y seguí atrás. Uno se me lanzó, pero de un coletazo con el bikaku lo mandé lejos. Entonces, los dos restantes -Un bikaku y un rinkaku- se me lanzaron encima. Alcé vuelo con el ukaku, pero empezaron a cansarme. Si bien tengo la rapidez de un ukaku, mi resistencia es menor gracias a mi pesado bikaku. Me subí a un tejado, donde me siguieron persiguiendo. Lancé varios coletazos, pero solo le di al bikaku, que acto seguido me lanzó otro coletazo a las piernas, que esquivé de un salto alto con el ukaku, pero del cansancio solo me pude mantener un poco de tiempo. Susurré maldiciones por todo. En eso el chico, que era ukaku, apareció detrás mío y me tapó la boca con un pañuelo. -K-ku-z-zo...- dije mientras me adormilaba... ¿Qué diantres me pasó?


	3. Cap 2- LA CAJA DE CRISTAL NEGRO

[RETAKE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR]

 _En eso el chico, que era ukaku, apareció detrás mío y me tapó la boca con un pañuelo. -K-ku-z-zo...- dije mientras me adormilaba... ¿Qué diantres me pasó?_ [FIN DEL RETAKE]

Trás varias horas, o bueno, lo que creo que fueron horas, recuperé la razón... pero no en mi apartamento, ni en Fallen Roses... -¡¿DONDE ESTOY?!- grité totalmente confundida. Solo veía paredes relucientes negras a mi alrededor, y una tenía una rendija como de esas de los bancos y el alrededor transparente. Miré por ahí y vi gente congregada alrededor de la caja, un bicho rarísimo dando una especie de discurso y, al fondo, al chico de cabello negro. Cuando lo divisé, él se dio cuenta de que lo estaba viendo, y al verme la cara hizo un gesto de lástima hacia mi, lo que contesté con un gruñido y el ceño fruncido. -Aogiri noKi, tengo el placer de presentarles el fruto de meses de investigación y trabajo- dijo el bicho, oprimiendo un botón que hizo que la negrura de la caja se esclareciera hasta quedar completamente transparente. Los presentes aplaudieron e hicieron gestos de asombro y satisfacción al verme. OK, ahora _sí_ estaba _muy_ asustada. Y preocupada. ¿Porqué rayos aplaudian y se alegraban de que yo estuviese ahí? Pero más importante, ¿Porqué me encontraba en Aogiri no Ki?

En eso, se acercó el chico a la rendija. Me hize un puño en una esquina, gruñendo con mis ojos enrojecidos y mi kaguna listo. Cuando se asomó mi kaguna todos hicieron cara de asombro. -!¿Qué es esto, un tipo de show de fenómenos?! ¡Dejenme en paz, yo no quiero estar aquí!- grité mientras "siseaba" hacia la rendija. -Acercate, están asombrados por que eres excepcional, por eso estás aquí, sal de una vez- me dijo el chico ukaku con tono dulce. Yo estaba tan asustada que todo lo que hacía era arrinconarme más y más. Entonces él abrió una especie de puerta corrediza y se me acercó. Yo estaba muy asustada, tanto que unas lágrimas de terror escaparon de mis ojos. -Tranquila... tranquila, aquí _nadie_ te quiere hacer daño...- me dijo el chico ukaku. Yo seguía sin confiar en él, pero aún así me levanté temerosa, con mi kaguna bien afuera y mis ojos rojos. Él me extendió la mano para que la tomara, y yo, de lo asustada que estaba, solo la tomé, pero eso sí, tres minutos más tarde me di cuenta de lo que hize y me ruborizé a más no poder.

El "bicho raro" seguía hablando con la multitud ahí de pie. Todos me miraban con gran asombro y cuchicheaban entre sí. Yo, cuando veía la gente murmurándose, veía al chico ukaku con el rabillo de ojo y el ceño semi fruncido, a lo que él me contestaba con una cara de "lo siento". ¿Quién era él? ¿Como me encontró? ¿Porqué me dijo que nos conociamos? Tanto pensaba yo ahí, tomada de la mano del chico, que la media hora más que habló el bicho me pasaron encima como segundos. La reunión se dispersó, y entonces, el chico me llevó de nuevo a la caja. Hize a soltarme, pero él sujetó con aún más fuerza. -¡Suéltame! ¡No voy a volver ahí! ¡Voy a volver a casa, a mi vida normal!- gruñí al tratar de soltarme, pero aún así me arrastró de nuevo a la caja. -Yuragi... la vida normal que das por centado pronto desaparecerá... por eso te trajimos aquí. Aogiri no Ki no quiere que estés aquí solo por que seas una de las ghouls más fuertes del distrito 20, sino por que pronto, estabas a punto de ser descubierta por el CCG- me dijo el chico. -¿De qué hablas? No sé porqué dices eso... no sé porqué me arrastraron desde mi casa, de hecho desde mi trabajo, hasta aquí... este el el Distrito 11, no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- dije casi llorando. Quería estar en casa, viendo televisión o leyendo una de mis leyendas alquimistas que tanto disfrutaba de noche antes de dormir... quería mi cómodo sofá, o la menos la compañía de los chicos de Fallen Roses... quería estar normal.

Eso pensaba yo, cuando vi que entraron varios muebles al cuartucho aquel. Cuando salí un momento del cuarto, vi otro montón más parecidos a esa caja. -¿Qué se tienen aquí, una reserva de ghouls con un kaguna indefinido?- dije al ver tantas cajas iguales. -No, son los cuartos en los que tenemos a los ghouls del Distrito 20 reubicados. Los del CCG se pusieron trás los ghouls de kaguna indefinido, ya que estos son más poderosos, los querían para sus estúpidos quinques- me dijo el chico. -¿Quieres decir, que esta vez Aogiri no Ki... nos está salvando?- dije dubitativa. El chico suspiró y me dijo que "llevaban _años_ en eso". Miré hacia adentro y i que los muebles d emi apartamento estaba en el cuarto. -¿Como sacaron mis muebles?- dije asustada, asombrada y rabiosa al mismo tiempo. El chico me lanzó las llavez de lo que fue mi apartamento y me dio otras adicionales. -Deshaste de las viejas, ahora vivirás aquí- me dijo mientras se iba. Pero yo quería avisarle a los chicos de Fallen Roses, y encima avisarle a la dueña del apartamento que me había ido. Era hora de mis hábilidades felinas -Sigilo, precisión y rapidez.


End file.
